Dolores Umbridge
* Żelazno szary |rodzina = * Ellen Cracknell * Orford Umbridge * Brat |różdżka = Brzoza, 8 cali, włókno ze smoczego serca, sztywna |patronus = Kot perski |praca = * Szef Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów * Starszy Podsekretarz Ministra Magii * Nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie * Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu * Dyrektor Hogwartu * Przewodnicząca Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków |dom = Slytherin |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Slytherin * Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii ** Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów *** Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów ** Komisja Rejestracji Mugolaków ** Wizengamot ** Brygada Inkwizycyjna * Śmierciożercy |aktor = * Imelda Staunton * Ewa Wencel }} Dolores Jane Umbridge (ur. 26 sierpnia) — czarownica półkrwi, która pełniła funkcję starszego podsekretarza w biurze Ministra Magii za panowania Korneliusza Knota, Rufusa Scrimgeoura i Piusa Thicknesse; członek Wizengamotu. W 1995 roku na zlecenie Ministerstwa Magii objęła stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią, następnie Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie i również, gdy dyrektor Hogwartu został zwolniony, profesor Albus Dumbledore, zajęła stanowisko dyrektorki szkoły. Na wszystkich trzech stanowiskach miała olbrzymią władzę nad uczniami, nauczycielami i programem nauczania, której nadużywała i wykorzystywała despotycznie. Jej praca w Hogwarcie to okres okrucieństw i surowych kar wobec uczniów, a ze względu na jej wścibskie i protekcjonalne metody, była znienawidzona przez większość uczniów, podobnie jak i nauczycieli. Po odwołaniu ze stanowiska dyrektora Hogwartu i upadku Ministerstwa Magii Umbridge przewodniczyła Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków i sadystycznie ścigała wielu niewinnych ludzi. Po Drugiej Wojnie Czarodziejów została zesłana do Azkabanu i skazana za przestępstwa wobec czarodziejów, w tym przede wszystkim mugolaków. Biografia Wczesne życie Dolores była najstarszym dzieckiem i zarazem jedyną córką Orforda Umbridge'a, który był czarodziejem, oraz Ellen Cracknell, mugolki. Miała młodszego brata, charłaka. Rodzice Dolores nie stanowili zgodnego małżeństwa, a dziewczyna potajemnie już od najmłodszych lat gardziła nimi. Kiedy Dolores miała 15 lat rodzina podzieliła się – Ellen wraz z synem powróciła do mugolskiego świata, Dolores zaś pozostała z ojcem. Jako ambitna czarownica przykładała dużą wagę do kariery i dlatego od razu po opuszczeniu murów szkoły dołączyła do Ministerstwa MagiiDolores Umbridge na Pottermore. Ministerstwo Magii Pierwszą posadą Dolores Umbridge w Ministerstwie Magii było stanowisko stażysty w Urzędzie Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Nawet w wieku siedemnastu lat Dolores miała swoje uprzedzenia i sadystyczne skłonności, lecz jej sumienna postawa, jej przymilność wobec przełożonych oraz bezwzględność i brak skrępowania, z jakim przypisywała sobie zasługi innych ludzi, wkrótce przyniosły jej korzyści. Zanim skończyła trzydzieści lat, Umbridge awansowała na stanowisko szefa Urzędu, a stamtąd przechodziła na coraz wyższe stanowiska kierownicze w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. W tym czasie namówiła ojca, pracownika Personelu Technicznego w ministerstwie, który zwykle zajmował się tam myciem podłóg, by przeszedł na wcześniejszą emeryturę. W zamian za mały dodatek finansowy jej ojciec zobowiązał się zniknąć z życia córki. Odtąd ilekroć ją pytano (zwykle koledzy z pracy, którzy jej nie lubili) "Czy jesteś spokrewniona z Umbridgem, który zwykł mopować tutaj podłogi?" uśmiechała się słodko i zaprzeczała takiemu pokrewieństwu twierdząc, że jej zmarły ojciec był wybitnym członkiem Wizengamotu. Paskudne rzeczy zdarzały się ludziom, którzy pytali o Orforda lub o cokolwiek, o czym Dolores nie lubił mówić, dlatego ci, którzy nie chcieli wpaść w kłopoty udawali, że wierzą w jej wersję o przodkach. Wizengamot Dolores Umbridge była jednym z członków WizengamotuNie wiadomo, czy była kadencyjnym członkiem sądu czarodziejów, czy też została do niego włączona przez Korneliusza Knota, który przejął rządy w Wizengamocie po odwołaniu Dumbledore'a z funcji Naczelnego Maga Wizengamotu.w 1995 r. Podczas mającego miejsce 12 sierpnia przesłuchania dyscyplinarnegoPonieważ podczas tego posiedzenia sądu przesłuchiwano również świadka oraz na nim wydano wyrok, uznać je należy za rozprawę. Harry'ego Pottera wystąpiła w roli jednego z trzech oskarżycieliPozostałymi oskarżycielami byli Korneliusz Knot i Amelia Bones, została przedstawiona jako starszy podsekretarz w biurze ministra. Swoim zachowaniem wyraźnie wskazała, że podobnie jak Korneliusz Knot uważa, że Harry'ego Pottera należy ukarać, pomimo iż doskonale wiedziała, że użył on czarów w sytuacji zagrożenia życia, a więc w sposób dozwolony nawet niepełnoletnim czarodziejomParagraf 7 Dekretu o Uzasadnionych Restrykcjach wobec Niepełnoletnich Czarodziejów zezwalał na użycie czarów przez niepełnoletnich czarodziejów w nadzwyczajnych okolicznościach, takich jak zagrożenie życia owego czarodzieja lub czarownic, czarodziejów i mugoli obecnych na miejscu zdarzenia, stanowił więc kontratyp dla paragrafu C tegoż aktu, który takie działania penalizował.. Z uwagi przede wszystkim na postawę Amelii Bones oraz argumenty przytoczone przez występującego w roli świadka obronyDumbledore de facto wystąpił w roli obrońcy Harry'ego, a nie świadka, gdyż nie miał żadnej osobistej wiedzy na temat zdarzenia, jak to było w przypadku Arabelli Figg Albusa Dumbledore'a, Harry został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. Początki pracy w Hogwarcie mały|lewo|Dolores Umbridge podczas uczty powitalnej Wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu Umbridge pojawiła się na rozpoczęciu roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Wygłosiła tam bardzo nudną mowę powitalną w której wspomniała o bezpiecznym sposobie nauczania. Prawie nikt nie słuchał mowy, ale Hermiona Granger wywnioskowała z niej, że Ministerstwo Magii chce mieszać się w sprawy Hogwartu. Albus Dumbledore wcześniej przedstawiał ją jako nową nauczycielkę Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. W czasie piątego roku nauki w Hogwarcie Harry'ego Pottera (Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa) w życie weszła reforma Ministerstwa, dotycząca nauczania Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, która nie uwzględniała praktycznego używania zaklęć podczas nauki. Korneliusz Knot powołał więc swoją starszą podsekretarz, Dolores Umbridge, na stanowisko nauczyciela tego przedmiotu (stanowisko zostało zwolnione, ponieważ nauczający wówczas Barty Crouch Jr. pod postacią Alastora Moody'ego został bezapelacyjnie wyrzucony). Już pierwszego dnia nauczania doszło do konfliktu między nią a Harrym Potterem, który sprzeciwiał się reformie twierdząc, że praktyka jest niezbędna na tym właśnie przedmiocie. Gdy padło imię Voldemorta, Dolores, która osobiście nie wierzyła w jego powrót, ukarała Pottera szlabanem. Zadaniem Harry'ego było wielokrotne pisanie słów Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw (ang. I must not tell lies). W trakcie okazało się, że napis pojawia się na ręce chłopca, jakby był na niej wycinany ostrym narzędziem. Dolores została znienawidzona przez uczniów szkoły, lecz nie wszystkich. Szczególną pogardę żywiła wobec dzieci mugoli, zwanych wulgarnie szlamami, a za jakiekolwiek wspominanie o powrocie Czarnego Pana karała uczniów podobnie jak Harry'ego. Szczególnym poparciem darzył ją Argus Filch, hogwarcki woźny. Inkwizytor Hogwartu mały|Na lekcji Filiusa Flitwicka Dolores uważa, że sprawy w Hogwarcie mają się o wiele gorzej niż sądziła. Rozmawia o tym z profesor McGonagall w Sali Wejściowej. Zostaje mianowana Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu. Zaraz po tym wydaje pierwsze dekrety. Wizytuje nauczycieli na lekcjach, sprawdzając ich postawę i sposób nauczania. Choć tak naprawdę chodziło tylko o to, czy dany profesor spodoba się lub wkupi się w łaski Umbridge. Sybilla Trelawney, nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa w Hogwarcie, zostaje upokorzona na oczach całej szkoły i zwolniona ze swojej posady. Gdyby nie Minerwa McGonagall i Albus Dumbledore, który pozwolił jej zostać w szkole, zostałaby z niej wyrzucona. Brygada Inkwizycyjna Wielki Inkwizytor zakazuje tworzenia organizacji uczniowskich, udzielania jakichkolwiek informacji przez nauczycieli niezwiązanych z lekcją dla uczniów, zbliżania się chłopców do dziewcząt bliżej niż na odległość metra. Gdy w Żonglerze zostaje opublikowany wywiad z Harrym Potterem na temat powrotu Lorda Voldemorta ogłasza, że posiadanie tego magazynu w szkole jest zakazane. Aby móc dokładniej szpiegować nauczycieli i kontrolować uczniów, Umbridge powołała obdarzoną wysokimi przywilejami (odejmowaniem punktów nawet prefektom domu) Brygadę Inkwizycyjną. Członkami owej brygady byli przeważnie Ślizgoni, przykładem może być choćby Montague czy Draco Malfoy, który swoją rolę w niej uważał za wyjątkową. W tajemnicy przed Wielką Inkwizytor powstaje Gwardia Dumbledore'a, powołana przez Hermionę Granger, Rona Waesley'a i Harry'ego Pottera, która miała za zadanie podszkolić uczniów w zaklęciach z zakresu Obrony Przed Czarną Magią (Umbridge nie uczyła praktyki na swoich lekcjach). W późniejszym czasie organizacja ta zostaje przez Dolores odkryta w Pokoju Życzeń. Dyrektorka Hogwartu Albus Dumbledore, po wzięciu odpowiedzialności za stworzenie Gwardii, uciekł wraz ze swoim feniksem Fawkesem wściekłej Umbridge i Knotowi. Minister Magii pozbawił Albusa posady dyrektora Hagwartu, a na jego następcę została wybrana Dolores Umbridge. mały|Umbridge daje medal Malfoyowi Fred i George w pierwsze popołudnie rządów Umbridge wypuścili w całym zamku magiczne sztuczne ognie, które nie wypalały się i krążyły po zamku jeszcze wiele dni. W zwalczaniu tych fajerwerków uczestniczyli tylko Dolores i woźny Hogwartu, Argus Flich. Prawie wszyscy nauczyciele mogli z łatwością pozbyć się sztucznych ogni, jednak ponieważ skrycie także nie odczuwali sympatii do nowej dyrektorki, to udawali, że nie mogą sobie z nimi poradzić, lub że nie wiedzieli, czy im wolno. Pewnego dnia Harry Potter chciał porozmawiać w gabinecie Dolores Umbridge z Syriuszem Blackiem i Remusem Lupinem, jednak wiedział, że dyrektorka z pewnością nie pozwoliłaby mu na tę czynność. Wobec tego Harry poprosił Freda i George'a o pomoc, aby zajęli czymś na ten czas Dolores. Bliźniacy z ochotą zgodzili się na to, ponieważ szczerze nienawidzili Dolores, tak samo zresztą jak reszta uczniów, a dodoatkowo stwierdzili, że skoro profesor Albus Dumbledore nie pełni już stanowiska dyrektora, nic ich już dłużej nie trzyma w szkole. Fred i George zamienili korytarz w wielkie bagno wykorzystując jeden z wynalezionych przez siebie produktów i zostali złapani, najprawdopodobniej przez Brygadę Inkwizycyjną. Profesor Umbridge wsyłała Argusa Flicha do swojego gabinetu po zezwolenie na chłostę. Woźny udał się tam, a Harry w ostatniej chwili zdążył schować się pod peleryną niewidką. Podążając za Flichem, Harry zobaczył bliźniaków otoczonych przez tłum uczniów i nauczycieli w sali wejściowej. Dolores stała na schodach i zapowiadała jakie kary ich czekają za ten wybryk. Zakazany las mały|lewo|Chaos wywołany przez Freda i George'a Weasleyów podczas SUMów na piątym roku W międzyczasie członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a, m.in. Hermiona Granger, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood oraz Harry Potter, wkradają się do gabinetu Wielkiego Inkwizytora, aby móc skorzystać z kominka podłączonego do sieci Fiuu. Niestety, kot z talerzyka na ścianie powiadamia Umbridge o całej sytuacji. Ta zjawia się i znęca się nad Potterem uderzając go w twarz i uważając, że ten kłamie twierdząc, że nie miał zamiaru uciec do Dumbledore'a. Kolejno wzywa Severusa Snape'a, aby ten przyniósł jej Veritaserum, eliksir prawdy, za którego pomocą ma wydobyć od Harry'ego prawdziwe informacje. Mistrz Eliksirów powiadamia ją o braku owej mikstury, mówiąc, że cały zapas został wykorzystany. Wtedy dowiadujemy się, że Umbridge podawała Veritaserum uczniom, co jest surowo zabronione. Hermiona Granger wykorzystuje tę chwilę i wspomina o tajnej broni Dumbledore'a, którą później okazuje się... Graup, olbrzym Hagrida . Dolores wraz z Potterem i Granger idą do Zakazanego Lasu, aby Hermiona pokazała go jej. Podczas pobytu w lesie dochodzi do spotkania ze stadem centaurów, gdzie Umbridge broni się przed jednym z centaurów zaklęciem Protego, a potem sama go atakuje. Później zostaje porwana przez stado w głąb lasu. mały|Dolores w zakazanym lesie mały|Biuro Umbridge Pozostali członkowie Gwardii uwięzieni w jej gabinecie wraz z pilnującymi ich członkami Brygady Inkwizycyjnej, wydostają się dzięki pomysłowości Rona Weasleya. Do Hogwartu wróciła później, po interwencji Albusa Dumbledore'a. Doznała szoku. W kolejnych rozdziałach książki jest powiedziane, że Dolores Umbridge zostaje zawieszona w swoich obowiązkach, a Albus Dumbledore wraca na swoje stanowisko. Na zdjęciu umieszczonym w Proroku Codziennym widzimy Argusa Filcha niosącego walizki zaskoczonej Umbridge. mały|Wydalenie z Hogwartu 1996–1997 mały|lewo|Dolores w Ministerstwie Magii u boku Ministra na konferencji prasowej W Harrym Potterze i Księciu Półkrwi Dolores nie odgrywa tak ważnej roli, jak w poprzedniej części. Podczas rozmowy Harry'ego Pottera i Rufusa Scrimgeoura została jedynie wspomniana i dowiadujemy się tylko tyle, że nadal pracuje w Ministerstwie Magii. Później, podczas pogrzebu Dumbledore'a zjawia się na nim i wówczas wygląda jakby nie czuła żalu z powodu jego śmierci.mały 1997–1998 W tomie siódmym, czyli w Harrym Potterze i Insygniach Śmierci, Potter, Granger i Weasley wyruszają na poszukiwanie horkruksów. Będąc na Grimmauld Place 12, Stworek, domowy skrzat, opowiada im, że to Mundungus Fletcher ukradł Medalion Salazara Slyherina, którego poszukiwali. Niedługo po tym Fletcher zjawia się i wyjaśnia, że nieznana czarownica odebrała mu medalion. Rozpoznaje Umbridge na zdjęciu w Proroku Codziennym. Harry, Ron i Hermiona postanawiają jej go odebrać. Za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego Harry (jako pracownik Ministerstwa Albert Runcorn) dostaje się do jej gabinetu, nie znajduje on tam jednak medalionu. Potterowi udaje się go dostrzec na szyi Umbridge w sali, gdzie prowadziła ona przesłuchania jako szef Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków. Przesłuchiwała właśnie kobietę o nazwisku Mary Cattermole. Przyjaciele oszałamiają Dolores i pomagającego jej śmierciożercę, Yaxleya, Hermiona zabiera medalion i wyczarowuje fałszywy za pomocą zaklęcia Gemino'' W filmie o tym samym tytule widzimy Dolores Umbridge stojącą obok Ministra Magii podczas konferencji prasowej. Umbridge i śmierciożercy Umbridge można nazwać półśmierciożercą, jako że nigdy nie miała bezpośredniego kontaktu z Lordem Voldemortem, ona sama jednak pokazała, że ich cele były jej bliskie. Było to spowodowane jej bezduszną naturą i nienawiścią do mugoli i mugolaków, w czym była podobna do śmierciożerców. Była antagonistką w stosunku do Harry'ego Pottera i Albusa Dumbledore'a. Starała się utrudnić lub udaremnić ich działania nawet kilka razy. Umbridge wydaje się być w dobrych stosunkach z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, znanym Śmierciożercą, z którym miała bliskie powiązania w Ministerstwie. Późniejsze życie Po zakończeniu Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart, Dolores zostaje zesłana do Azkabanu za niestosowne, a czasami nawet niesłuszne karanie uczniów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie oraz prześladowanie mugolaków. Relacje Z rodziną Dolores jest czarodziejką półkrwi i ma młodszego brata, który jest charłakiem. Pod wpływem ojca Dolores obwiniała matkę za to, że jej brat nie przejawiał magicznych zdolności. W połączeniu z roztrzepaniem Ellen, Dolores znienawidziła zarówno matkę jak i brata. Uważała ich za gorszych i po skończeniu 15 lat, ona i jej ojciec zamieszkała w świecie czarodziejów, a Ellen zabrała syna i wróciła do mugolskiego domu. Od tego momentu ich drogi się rozeszły i więcej się nie spotkali. Pomimo swojego ojca, który wpływał na nią i jej poglądy, Dolores uważała go za dość uciążliwego i niezbyt ambitnego czarodzieja, który pracował jako pracownik sprzątający na dole drabiny społecznej. Podczas gdy wspinała się po szczeblach kariery w szeregi samego Ministerstwa, Dolores spotkała ojca, który był źródłem jej utrapienia i naciskała go do wcześniejszej emerytury, znikając z pola widzenia, w zamian za obietnicę małego wsparcia pieniężnego. Jednak było to wyraźne kłamstwo, ponieważ po odniesieniu sukcesu, Dolores udało się zerwać więzi z ojcem i wyprowadzić się zostawiając go samego. Ilekroć jej współpracownicy (przede wszystkim ci, którzy jej nie lubili) pytali, czy jest ona związana z ojcem, który jedynie nadaje się do wycierania podłogi, Dolores przybierała na twarzy swój najsłodszy uśmiech (co wskazuje na jej tłumioną wściekłość) i zaprzeczała na rzekome plotki, fałszywie twierdząc, że jej ojciec dawno zmarł i był cenionym członkiem Wizengamotu. Ludziom, którzy pytali o jej ojca Orforda, spotykały nieprzyjemne rzeczy, więc ludzie, którzy chcieli mieć z nią dobre relacje, udawali, że wierzą w jej fałszywe dziedzictwo i historię na temat ojca.. Ambitna i pełna uprzedzeń, Dolores była kompletnie zdegustowana wszystkimi trzema członkami rodziny. Nie paliła miłością do żadnego z nich, jej zerwanie wszelkich więzi z nimi ze względu na ich niski status majątkowy i urodzenia, sprawiło, że już nigdy nie mówiła o nich czegokolwiek. Potem okłamywała innych na temat jej rzekomej czystości krwi, widząc siebie jako równą najlepszym czarodziejów, a nawet fałszywie przypisywała swój rodowód do prestiżowej rodziny Selwyn, aby wzmocnić swoją wiarygodność w poświadczeniach czystości krwi i pokrycia swojej haniebnej przeszłości.. Harry Potter Dolores Umbridge robiła wszystko co w swojej mocy, aby uczynić życie Harry'ego Pottera nieszczęśliwym. W ten sposób Dolores Umbridge i Harry darzyli siebie nienawiścią. Latem 1995 Umbridge wysłała dwóch dementorów do Harry'ego i jego kuzyna Dudleya. Uczyniła to ponieważ chciała uciszyć go z powodu sprzeczności zdań z Ministerstwem Magii w sprawie powrotu Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać. Umbridge była jednym z członków komisji podczas przesłuchania Harry'ego w Ministerstwie Magii w sprawie dotyczącej użycia magii w obecności mugola. Umbridge była jedną z tych magów w ministerstwie, którzy chcieli wyrzucić Harry'ego Pottera ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jednak było więcej głosów przeciw i Harry został uniewinniony dzięki wstawiennictwu Albusa Dumbledore'a i Arabelli Figg. mały|lewo|Dolores od samego początku nie lubiła Harry'ego Z Dolores Umbridge jako jego nowym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią Harry zaczął jej nienawidzić od pierwszego spotkania. Harry bardzo często nie mógł powstrzymać się na jej zajęciach do wypowiedzenia swojego zdania co do powrotu Lorda Voldemorta, przez co był zmuszony do szlabanu i spotykania się z nią po zajęciach. Wtedy jego karą było pisanie własną krwią słów: „''Nie będę opowiadał kłamstw”, za pomocą magicznego pióra, przez co na jego dłoni ukazywała się blizna właśnie z tymi słowami. Nawet doszło do tego, że opiekunka domu Harry'ego, Minerwa McGonagall ostrzegła go, aby nie przekraczał wyznaczonych przez Umbridge granic, bo ona naniesie na niego nie tylko kłopoty w szkole ale również w Ministerstwie Magii. Korneliusz Knot mały|lewo|158px|Korneliusz Knot Umbridge była prawą ręką Korneliusza Knota, jak i starszym Podsekretarzem. Knot zaufał jej na tyle, że umieścił ją jako nauczyciela w Hogwarcie, aby mieć nad szkołą kontrolę. Mając do dyspozycji dekrety edukacyjne, miała pod kontrolą nie tylko szkołę i ich uczniów, ale również nauczycieli a nawet samego dyrektora, Albusa Dumbledore. Była też gotowa łamać prawo za plecami ministra, aby osiągnąć wyniki, takie jak wezwania dementorów próbując wyrzucić Harry'ego ze szkoły, jak również przy użyciu nielegalnej klątwy Cruciatus na posłuszeństwo, jednocześnie stwierdzając, że „''czego Korneliusz nie zobaczy, to go nie zaboli''”. W skrócie Umbridge używała Knota do dojścia jej planu do władzy. Kiedy Knot został zwolniony, Umbridge stanęła obok nowych ministrów. Amelia Bones Zarówno Dolores, jak i Amelia pracowały w ministerstwie magii oraz były sędziami Wizengamotu. Miały jednak odmienne poglądy jak należy sprawować władzę i prowadzić postępowanie. Podczas przesłuchania Harry'ego Pottera obie panie były oskarżycielami, jednak ich ostateczne zdania oraz wyroki były różne. Umbridge chciała, aby młody czarodziej poniósł karę za użycie magii w obecności mugola. Nie uwierzyła w opowiadania oskarżonego ani pozostałych świadków, dała się natomiast przekonać Korneliuszowi. Amelia natomiast wysłuchała wszystkie strony postępowania i głosowała za oczyszczeniem Harry'ego z zarzutów. Ich relacje raczej nie były przyjazne, gdyż Umbridge chciała tępić mugolaków oraz pozbyć się Albusa Dumbledore'a ze szkoły. Jak wiadomo, Amelia natomiast utrzymywała dobre stosunki z dyrektorem Hogwartu. Panie były zmuszone okazywać sobie wzajemny szacunek, czego wymagała od nich wspólna praca. Prywatnie raczej nie miały dobrych relacji, ponieważ różnił je światopogląd. Jedna stała po stronie Harry'ego Pottera, druga raczej po stronie Lorda Voldemorta. Z Ministerstwem Magii Jako starszy podsekretarz Ministra Magii, Umbridge była bardzo dużym poparciem swojego przełożonego, Korneliusza Knota, Scrimgeour i Thicknesse. Podczas ich upadku, Umbridge nie próbowała im pomóc, co oznacza, że służyła im wyłącznie dla władzy, która była oferowana i nie czuła się z nimi bardziej związana. Według jej przekonań, wystarczyło, że była posłuszna i lojalna w trakcie swojej pracy, a także, że przestrzegała zasad, które tam panowały. W rzeczywistości, Percy Weasley wysłał list do swojego młodszego brata, stwierdzając, że Umbridge była „''naprawdę wspaniałą kobietą''”, i że Ron powinien się jej słuchać, a nie Harry'ego. Jednak inni, tacy jak Amelia Bones i Artur Weasley, nie wydawali się jej lubić. Ponadto niektórzy pracownicy niższej rangi raczej mówili źle o niej za jej plecami. Dolores przede wszystkim utrzymywała swoją fasadę szanowanej urzędniczki wśród większości rówieśników i przełożonych, ale nie miała problemów z tyranią stosowaną wobec swoich podwładnych. Podczas jej wcześniejszych lat próbowała oczarować swoich przełożonych małżeństwem, w celu podniesienia swojego statusu i władzy, ale jednocześnie chciała być ceniona za jej ciężką pracę i ambicję. Ci, którzy znali ją, wiedzieli, że w rzeczywistości bardzo ciężko ją polubić, a co dopiero związać się. Nie znalazła się zatem osoba, która zgodziłaby się na związek z nią. Kiedy Ministerstwo Magii zostało zreformowane pod przewodnictwem Kingsleya Shacklebolta, Umbridge została aresztowana, osądzona i uwięziona za swoje zbrodnie przeciwko czarodziejom mugolskiego pochodzenia. Skazano ją za swoje czyny do Azkabanu. Z Minerwą McGonagall Minerwa McGonagall nie lubiła Dolores Umbridge od samego początku, a ich relacje pogorszyły się jeszcze bardziej w miarę upływu czasu. Gdy nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią zaczęła dogłębnie analizować predyspozycje nauczycieli w Hogwarcie jako Wielki Inkwizytor, Minerwa zrobiła wszystko, co było w jej mocy, aby ominąć władzę Umbridge i nie ryzykować przy tym utraty swojego stanowiska. Podczas kontroli Umbridge na zajęciach, Minerwa próbowała w przeważającej części ignorować Dolores. To było trudne, z powodu ciągłego przerywania lekcji przez Umbridge i jej dziewczęcy kaszel „''Khem, khem''”. Gdy nauczycielka w końcu reagowała na obecność Wielkiego Inkwizytora, traktowała ją zimnym i ostrym tonem, ku dużej radości wielu uczniów. mały|Minerwa McGonagall Chociaż Dolores miała prawo do poddania Minerwy zawieszeniu lub nawet zwolnienia ją, McGonagall nie bała się pokazać wstrętu i nienawiści wobec Dolores. Ponieważ rozumiała, że Umbridge raportowała wszystko bezpośrednio do Korneliusza Knota, Minerwa ostrzegła Harry'ego Pottera, żeby był wobec Umbridge ostrożny. Mimo to, natychmiast poręczyła za Harry'ego podczas testów na aurora, twierdząc, że gdyby to ona musiała zadecydować na temat zostania przez Harry'ego aurorem, już dawno wściekle by protestowała przeciwko Umbridge. Po tym, jak Dolores zwolniła Sybillę Trelawney ze swojego wieloletniego stanowiska jako nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa, Minerwa nawet odsunęła na bok swoją niewielką niechęć do Sybilli i jeszcze bardziej znienawidziła Dolores Umbridge. Nawet wtedy, gdy Dolores przejęła władzę w Hogwarcie, zastępując Albusa Dumbledore'a jako dyrektora szkoły, Minerwa nadal pomagała osłabić jej panowanie. Wolała oglądać jej walkę z chaosem, który został spowodowany przez uczniów (czasami nawet pomagała im). Gdy Minerwa została zaatakowana i wysłana do Świętego Munga, Dolores była zadowolona, że ma pełną kontrolę i władzę w Hogwarcie. Po powrocie Minerwy do szkoły, McGonagall nie zrobiła nic, aby powstrzymać entuzjazm uczniów, gdy Irytek ścigał Dolores po Hogwarcie, a ona tylko lamentowała, że nie mogła biec za Umbridge sama. Z Fredem i Goerge'em Weasleyem Fred i George Weasley nienawidzili Umbridge, która została wyznaczona przez Ministerstwo Magii jako nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią w 1995 roku. Była to ich zdaniem sadystyczna kobieta, którą cieszyło karanie i torturowanie uczniów. Niemal każdy mieszkaniec Hogwartu nienawidził Umbridge, ale ona nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Największą niechęć i nienawiść kierowała do Harry'ego Pottera, Freda i George'a. Kiedy George i Harry zaatakowali Draco Malfoya po meczu quidditcha między Gryffindorem a Slytherinem, Umbridge była wściekła i ukarała chłopców. Fred i George byli jedynymi, którzy otwarcie sprzeciwiali się Umbridge. lewo|mały|Fred i George Weasley Opracowali specjalne fajerwerki i rozstawili je w zamku po tym, jak Umbridge została mianowana dyrektorem Hogwartu. Fajerwerki odniosły ogromny sukces. Przyjmowały najróżniejsze kształty, takie jak na przykład „''potworny smok''”. Stworzyli także kieszonkowe bagno, które zostało wyróżnione przez profesora Filiusa Flitwicka, nauczyciela zaklęć, jako „''kawałek naprawdę dobrej magii''”. W celu rozgniewania Umbridge, tuż przed wyjazdem z Hogwartu, chłopcy przeszkodzili jej prowadzić egzaminy, robiąc tym samym pokaz fajerwerków. Gdy próbowała ich ukarać, Fred i George obrazili ją na oczach całej szkoły, a następnie uciekli na swoich miotłach. Ku jej absolutnej wściekłości, gdy poprosiła o reakcję Brygadę Inkwizyjną, w odpowiedzi usłyszała od bliźniaków, że „''wysoce zalecane, żeby Irytek zrobił jej piekło w szkole w ich imieniu''” po czym odlecieli z terenów zamkowych, a ich odejście stało się swego rodzaju legendą w szkole. Z Brygadą Inkwizycyjną Niektórzy uczniowie Slytherinu, a także woźny szkoły, Argus Filch, posłusznie stosowali się do zasad i wspierali Umbridge już jako Wielkiego Inkwizytora, a później dyrektora Hogwartu. odnajdując w jej okrucieństwie i sadyzmie swoje własne ambicje. Grupa tych uczniów, którzy najlepiej (jej zdaniem) się sprawowali, dostała miano Brygady Inkwizycyjnej. Brygada mogła odbierać punkty (co wykorzystywali głównie przeciwko Gryfonom), donosili też o wszystkich sprawach Umbridge. Członkami Brygady Inkwizycyjnej byli: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Millicenta Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Graham Montague, Warrington Kasjusz, Multon Folison i Argus Filch. mały|Brygada Inkwizycyjna W rzeczywistości Filch twierdził, że Umbridge była najlepszą osobą, jaka mogła się przytrafić w Hogwarcie. Starał się jej zaimponować i zdobyć jej zaufanie, co przyniosło dla niego pozytywne skutki, bowiem zostawał w różny sposób nagradzany. Jedną z nagród była możliwość stosowania tortur jako kary, na co we wcześniejszych latach woźny narzekał. Jednak Umbridge była w pełni świadoma, że w bardziej istotnych sytuacjach może polegać tylko na sobie. Potwierdzała to jej reakcja na chciwy wyraz twarzy Draco Malfoya po przesłuchaniu Gwardii Dumbledore'a i zdradzeniu „''tajnej broni Dumbledore'a''” z widocznie zrozpaczonej twarzy Hermiony Granger. Umbridge, uwierzyła w blef Hermiony, po czym zdecydowała, że sama pójdzie przekonać się czym jest rzekoma broń, zamiast wysłać tam jednego ze Ślizgonów, by ją wyręczyli. Z Severusem Snape'em lewo|mały|Severus Snape Jedynym Ślizgonem, który nie wykazał poparcia dla Dolores Umbridge podczas jej kadencji w Hogwarcie był opiekun samego Slytherinu, Severus Snape. Snape nienawidził Umbridge od chwili, gdy tylko objęła stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, o które sam się wiele lat starał. Uważał, że jej zachowanie świadczy o tym, że w dzieciństwie była rozpieszczonym dzieckiem. Ponieważ sam miał trudne dzieciństwo, Snape był jedynym, który ignorował obelgi Umbridge i znosił jej napady złości (nie robiły na nim aż takiego wrażenia, co na innych). Nie obył się jednak bez subtelnych drwin i docinek. Przykładem była sytuacja, kiedy tylko uniósł brew po tym, jak Umbridge mu powiedziała, że póki co pracuje na okresie próbnym lub, gdy zauważył jej głupotę, kiedy wykorzystała całą butelkę Veritaserum, którą jej dał, choć wystarczyły jej jedynie trzy krople. Umbridge z kolei wydawała się cieszyć z gnębienia Snape'a faktem, że Dumbledore zawsze odmawiał mu objęcia stanowiska nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Była też poirytowana jego brakiem poparcia dla niej i oskarżyła go o bycie „''celowo bezużytecznym''”. Ogólnie Umbridge wydawała się spodziewać większego wsparcia od Severusa z powodu Lucjusza Malfoya, który mówił jej bardzo dużo pochlebstw na temat Snape'a. Inni uczniowie i nauczyciele w Hogwarcie Podczas swojego czasu jako uczennica w Hogwarcie, Umbridge tak naprawdę nigdy nie cieszył się dobrą opinią i odmawiała jakiegokolwiek stanowiska, na którym miałaby władzę (tj. prefekta). Po tym, jak została wybrana przez Knota jako nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie, Umbridge traktowała to jako okazję do zemsty na szkole, nauczycielach i uczniach którzy źle ją traktowali. Choć w Hogwarcie jako nauczycielka, Dolores Umbridge była ogólnie rzecz biorąc bardzo nieprzyjemną osoba, to jako uczennica nie była zbytnio popularna wśród większości rówieśników i nauczycieli. W rzeczywistości gardzono ją, a ona sama obawiała się wielu stworzeń, takich jak mieszkańców Zakazanego Lasu (głównie centaurów), duchów szkoły, a nawet portretów, czy skrzatów. Ciągle przerywała nauczycielom, takim jak Dumbledore podczas jego mowy powitalnej, swoim piskliwym i dziewczęcym kaszlem „''Khem khem''” i mówiła do uczniów protekcjonalnym tonem, jakby uczniowie byli prostakami, dziećmi lub jej podwładnymi. Jednak Dumbledore nie mógł nic poradzi na powołanie jej przez Ministerstwo, a życie szkoły stało się o wiele bardziej trudniejsze – zarówno dla uczniów jak i pracowników, którzy byli traktowani na tych samych warunkach ze względu na jej obecność. mały|Sybilla Trelawney Studenci, którzy pogardzali jej okrucieństwem, rozpoczęli masową rebelię zainspirowaną poczynaniami Freda i George'a Weasleyów, kupując kieszonkowe bagno i niszcząc szkołę w ramach protestu. Nauczyciele i pracownicy, z których większość także gardziła metodami wychowawczymi Umbridge (która przeszkadzała im w swoich klasach podczas prowadzenia zajęć i bezczelnie komentując) niewiele zrobiła, aby ją wspierać, a zamiast tego pozwolili uczniom na działanie i nie reagując żadną karą. Niektórymi z tych osób byli: Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, a nawet Severus Snape. Pani Pomfrey jednak zareagowała i pomogła Dolores, gdy ta została wciągnięta do Zakazanego Lasu przez stado wściekłych centaurów (które wcześniej obraziła). Umbridge była szczególnie uprzedzona do Hagrida, którego obrażała, ze względu na jego status półolbrzyma, a także do nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa, Sybilli Trelawney, którą Umbridge uważała za oszustkę. Ostatecznie Dolores zwolniła Trelawney i próbowała wyrzucić ją brutalnie ze szkoły, ale została powstrzymana przez Dumbledore'a, który przypomniał jej, że możliwość usuwania ze szkoły przysługuje jedynie dyrektorowi Hogwartu. Ten incydent jeszcze bardziej wpłynął na postrzeganie jej przez studentów i pracowników jako złą i pełną tyranii osobę. W rzeczywistości prawie cała szkoła podważała jej autorytet jako dyrektora, za co często uczniowie lądowali u niej w gabinecie w ramach kary. Ponadto Umbridge lubiła zastraszać Snape'a, mimo że oboje dzielili niechęć do Harry'ego Pottera. W przeciwieństwie do Trelawney, która wszystkie okropne komentarze brała do serca, a słowa Dolores głęboko ją urażały, Snape nie przejmował się docinkami Wielkiego Inkwizytora i reagował docinkami. Poza pracownikami i uczniami szkoły, także portrety, poltergeist i duchy w szkole mówili na jej temat źle, przeklinali poczynania jej i Korneliusza Knota, gdy opuścili gabinet dyrektora w celu dotarcia do Dumbledore'a. Zgredek także był nią przerażony, a w trakcie rozmów o niej z Harrym Potterem, często przekręcał jej imię w wyniku histerii. Umbridge szczególnie nie lubiła Albusa Dumbledore'a, ponieważ zdaniem Ministerstwa próbował przejąć kontrolę w Hogwarcie. Ona, podobnie jak Korneliusz Knot, uważała, że Dumbledore próbuje obalić Ministerstwo Magii i uzurpować stanowisko Ministra Magii. Spośród wszystkich, była jedyną postacią, która rozgniewała Dumbledore'a, kiedy zaatakowała ucznia. Po odejściu Umbridge, na stanowisko mistrza eliksirów powołano Horacego Slughorna, a obronę przed czarną magią w końcu objął Snape. Horacy przyznał, że zawsze myślał o niej jak o „''idiotycznej kobiecie''”, i że nigdy jej nie lubił, zwłaszcza po tym, jak dowiedział się, ze Umbridge rozgniewała stado wściekłych już centaurów, obrażając je dodatkowo. Dolores była jedną z uczennic Slughrona za czasów szkolnych, ale nie wyróżniała się na tle uczniów i nigdy nie należała do Klubu Ślimaka. Gwardia Dumbledore'a lewo|mały|Gwardia Dumbledore'a Gwardia Dumbledore'a była organizacją założoną przez Harry'ego Pottera, Rona Weasleya i Hermionę Granger. Prowadzona była przez Harry'ego, który uczył członków obrony przed czarną magią w praktyce, czego nie robiła Umbridge. Gwardia Dumbledore'a była również organizacją założoną w celu bezpośredniego przeciwstawienia się Umbridge i jej zwolennikom. Gdy Umbridge dowiedziała się o tej organizacji, wykorzystała uprawnienia znajdujące się w jednym z dekretów edukacyjnych (numer dwadzieścia cztery ), który uprawniał ją do tego, by wydalić wszystkich członków Gwardii, ale ostatecznie nie mogła tego zrobić, gdyż dyrektor wziął winę na siebie (w nazwie stowarzyszenia widniało jego nazwisko). Członkami Gwardii Dumbledore'a byli: Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Fred i George Weasley, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Hanna Abbott, Cho Chang, Alicja Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Colin i Dennis Creevey, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Zachariasz Smith, Padma i Parvati Patil i Marietta Edgecombe. Wszyscy z nich oprócz Marietty, nie lubili Umbridge i stanowczo jej się sprzeciwiali. Marietta zdradziła Gwardię Dumbledore'a Umbridge, ze względu na swoją lojalność względem rodziców, którzy pracowali w Ministerstwie. Chociaż Umbridge próbowała wmówić dziewczynie, że zrobi „''dobry uczynek''” zdradzając Gwardię, Dolores wściekła się, kiedy Kingsley Shacklebolt potajemnie zmodyfikował pamięć Marietty tak, że młoda dziewczyna nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć na jej pytania. Spowodowało to, że Wielki Inkwizytor próbował gwałtownie wstrząsnąć Mariettą, dopóki do akcji nie wkroczył Dumbledore. Półkrwi, mugolaki Umbridge zawsze miała uprzedzenia do tych, którzy nie byli czarodziejami czystej krwi. Używała obraźliwego określenia „''mieszańcy''” i traktowała ich szczególnie źle. Stworzenia, które wyglądały jak w połowie ludzie a w połowie konie, w rzeczywistości stanowiły osobną rasę (centaury), ale wulgarnymi określeniami nazywała także wilkołaki, które według niej były hybrydami ludzi i zwierząt. Poza tym jej zdaniem te stworzenia były po prostu odpychające i odrażające. Niezależnie od jej definicji „''mieszańca''”, była bardzo okrutna i przypisywała im najgorsze cechy, aby mieli trudności w znalezieniu zatrudnienia, często uzasadniając to standardami, które zaokrągla się w górę. mały|Rubeus Hagrid Dolores w szczególności była strasznie uprzedzona do półolbrzymów, takich jak Rubeus Hagrid, traktując go jak ociężałego umysłowo i gwałtownego trolla, który ostatecznie próbował zaatakować ją pod zasłoną ciemności. Umbridge również była przerażona, gdy dowiedziała się, że na nowego nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa mianowano jednego z centaurów, Firenza. Jej uprzedzenia doprowadziły ją do obrażenia i rozgniewania stada centaurów, którzy wyciągnęli ją do Zakazanego Lasu po tym, jak ich wyzywała. Jednak pomimo jej nienawiści do odmieńców, Umbridge nie wydała się nienawidzić Filiusa Flitwicka, który miał korzenie goblinów. Można to stwierdzić po oświadczeniach Freda Weasleya, że profesor zdał inspekcję u Dolores. Chociaż ten osąd był najprawdopodobniej wynikiem braku wiedzy Umbridge na temat przodków Flitwicka. Dolores opublikowała artykuł, w którym stwierdziła, jak dużym niebezpieczeństwem są mugolaki i zwróciła się do nich jako „''szlamy''”. Po upadku Voldemorta, Umbridge za swoje uprzedzenia i tyranię, a także okrutne traktowanie czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia, została skazana do Azkabanu. Śmierciożercy Chociaż Umbridge nie była Śmierciożercą i nie miała bezpośredniego kontaktu z Lordem Voldemortem, pokazała, że podzielała ich zdanie i cele. Była z natury bezduszna i pełna uprzedzeń w swoich przekonaniach (cechy te upodabniały ją do Śmierciożerców). Wykazywała antagonizm i brak szacunku do Harry'ego Pottera i Albusa Dumbledore'a, któremu próbowała utrudnić pracę, i za wszelką cenę usunąć ze stanowiska. Umbridge wydawała się być w przyjaznych stosunkach z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, znanym Śmierciożercą, który miał bliskie powiązania z ministerstwem. lewo|mały|Śmierciożercy walczący z Zakonem Ponadto zaobserwowano u Umbridge współpracę z Yaxleyem, który również był Śmierciożercą. Umbridge jako szef komisji zaangażowanej w sadystyczne karanie niewinnych czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia była jednak nastawiona przeciwko śmierciożercom. Nigdy jednak nie wskazano, żeby Dolores faktycznie miała jakiś związek z Voldemortem, czy była świadoma prawdziwego działania i zaangażowania podczas pracy w Ministerstwie w roku 1998. Biorąc pod uwagę jej charakter i nastawienie, można założyć, że gdyby wiedziała, nie przeszkadzałoby to jej. Osobowość mały Pomimo lisiej przebiegłości i twardego charakteru, Dolores Umbridge była osobą całkowicie bezmyślną – nie posiadała w gruncie rzeczy własnych poglądów ani przekonań. We wszystkich kwestiach bezkrytycznie przyjmowała autorytet swoich przełożonych, a jej największą ambicją było jak najlepsze – aż do przesady – wykonywanie ich poleceń. Ta postawa doprowadziła do wielu ludzkich nieszczęść, gdyż jej przełożonym był ogarnięty obsesją Knot, a następnie śmierciożercy. Była przebiegła i sprytna, co wskazuje na to, że była za młodu w Slytherinie. Co więcej, okazywała jawną pogardę dla uczniów urodzonych w rodzinach mugolskich, jak na przykład Hermiona Granger czy Lily Evans, matka Harry'ego Pottera. Posuwała się do niestosownych kar w stosunku do uczniów Hogwartu, jak i podawała im Veritaserum, co jest surowo zabronione. Była wścibska, nie chciała, aby ktokolwiek coś przed nią ukrywał. Podczas rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego wydawała się sympatyczną i miłą kobietą. Wygłosiła długą i nudną przedmowę w której obiecała, że będzie godnie sprawować posadę nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią i jak najlepiej traktować uczniów. Jednak kłóciła się z nimi już podczas pierwszej lekcji co sprawiło, że ją znienawidzili. Na swoich lekcjach nie uczyła klasy techniki, mówiąc że pracuje według poleceń wydawanych przez Ministerstwo Magii. Na wielu lekcjach przepisywali różne regulaminy, a jak już mieli się uczyć to czytali informacje z podręcznika. Sama nigdy ich niczego nie uczyła, ponieważ prawdopodobnie nie miała za dużej wiedzy w tej dziedzinie. Nie nadawała się na jakąkolwiek nauczycielkę, ponieważ jak stwierdziła pod koniec roku nie lubi dzieci. W odróżnieniu od dzieci uwielbiała wręcz koty. W jej gabinecie, w którym przeważała barwa różowa, pozawieszane były talerzyki z wizerunkami kotów. Kot jest również jej patronusem, co widzimy w ostatniej części podczas przesłuchania Mary Cattermole. Nie wiadomo jednak skąd wzięło się to zamiłowanie. Wygląd zewnętrzny mały Dolores Umbridge uwielbiała kolor różowy we wszystkich jego odcieniach. Jej ubrania, najczęściej puszyste i miękkie, posiadały delikatną barwę różu. Sama Dolores nie była ciemnej karnacji, lecz zapewne lekko różowej, dlatego więc uczniowie porównywali ją do ropuchy. Swoje mysie, jasnobrązowe włosy, wiązała najczęściej w kok, posiadała niezbyt duże oczy i wąskie, pomalowane różową szminką usta. Umbridge nie była wysoka, miała raczej niski wzrost. Poznajemy ją jako panią po czterdziestce, która mimo wszystko posiada wysoki, piskliwy głosik małej dziewczynki. Etymologia * Dolores w języku hiszpańskim było liczbą mnogą od słowa „''dolor''”, co oznacza „''ból''”. W języku angielskim podobnie brzmiące słowo „''dolorous''” oznacza „''powodujący'' smutek i cierpienie”. Dolor jest także duńskim odpowiednikiem nazwy klątwy cruciatus. * Jane to słodkie imię dla dziewczyny. J.K. Rowling w Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci zmieniła drugie imię Hermiony Granger, (które na początku również brzmiało Jane) na Jean. * „''Umbridge''” było podobne do angielskiego słowa „''umbrage''” czyli „''przestępstwo''” lub „''zniewaga''”. Nawiązywało to do tego, że Dolores Umbridge swoimi czynami powodowała wiele nieszczęść. Ciekawostki mały|prawo|[[Różdżka Dolores Umbridge]] * Była posiadaczką krwawego pióra. Rowling w wywiadzie powiedziała, że sama Umbridge je wynalazła. * Nie był znany jej dokładny wiek, ponieważ data jej urodzin, nie została nigdy podana. * Imelda Staunton wcieliła się w Dolores w filmach, natomiast w polskiej wersji językowej głosu jej użycza Ewa Wencel. * Na początku jej pierwsze imię miało brzmieć „Elvira”. * Chociaż Umbridge była zdeklarowaną i zawziętą przeciwniczką mugolaków, mugoli, mieszańców (wilkołaki, pół-olbrzymy) i magicznych stworzeń (trytoni, centaury) i utrzymuje przyjacielskie, można powiedzieć, kontakty ze Śmierciożercami (Malfoy, Travers, Selwyn), to nigdy nie zostało powiedziane, że sama jest Śmierciożercą. Nie jest też powiedziane, że wiedziała dokładnie kto (Voldemort) stoi za wprowadzeniem zmian w oficjalnej polityce Ministerstwa na przełomie lat 1997/98, chociaż nie jest tajemnicą, że wszelkie zmiany popierała całą sobą, z całą stanowczością i niestosownym wręcz entuzjazmem. * Jej Patronus przybierał postać niezbyt dużego, długowłosego kota. * Różdżka Umbridge przedstawiona w filmie zawiera różowy element. * Im większą posiadała władzę w Hogwarcie, tym intensywniejszy odcień różu przybierały jej ubrania. * Stephen King opisał ją kiedyś jako „największy fikcyjny czarny charakter, który pojawił się od czasów Hannibala Lectera”"Artykuł na Pottermore: How Dolores Umbridge made our skin crawl. Występowanie mały|Dolores Umbridge jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter for Kinect * The Making of Harry Potter * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * Pottermore |nast=Severus Snape |urząd=Nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie}} ar:دلوريس أمبريدج ca:Dolors Umbridge cs:Dolores Umbridgeová da:Dolora Nidkjær de:Dolores Umbridge de2:Dolores Umbridge en:Dolores Umbridge es:Dolores Umbridge et:Dolores Umbridge fi:Dolores Pimento fr:Dolores Ombrage he:דולורס אמברידג' it:Dolores Umbridge ja:ドローレス・アンブリッジ lt:Doloresa Ambridž nl:Dorothea Omber no:Venke Dolorosa Uffert pt-br:Dolores Umbridge ru:Долорес Амбридж sr:Долорес Амбриџ sv:Dolores Umbridge tr:Dolores Umbridge uk:Долорес Амбридж vi:Dolores Umbridge zh:桃樂絲·恩不里居 Umbridge, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Dolores Jane Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Nauczyciele obrony przed czarną magią Kategoria:Więźniowie Azkabanu Kategoria:Członkowie Brygady Inkwizycyjnej Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Rodzina Umbridge